There are securing appliances designed for operating personnel working at heights which prevents falls, these are generally a safety belt, a differential speed sensor, and a buffering package. The operating personnel working at heights is likely to fall down suddenly resulting in serious consequences, in this situation, the securing appliance plays a great role. However, the injury of operating personnel even when using the securing appliance is still happening. Therefore, the use of a qualified securing appliance is vital in the prevention of falling down injuries. Sudden falling of the operating personnel from a height can generate great impact, which hence requires shock resistance test for the securing appliances.
The performance of a shock resistance test for securing appliance can be evaluated by utilizing with a releaser. Hanging a weight simulating the operating personnel at heights beneath the releaser, while testing, and hanging the releaser and the securing appliance worn by the personnel on a structure at heights, then the weight will fall once the releaser is released. In this situation, a qualified securing appliance can timely enable self-locking to prevent further falling down of the weight, and an unqualified securing appliance contrarily may fracture itself if it is not capable of bearing the impact force, which in turn causes the weight to fall to the ground.
The releaser now equipped in the test, however, is generally a wired releaser in that the releaser hanging at heights is even attached with a long power cable which brings about great trouble and even safety risk in the testing operation. In addition, the power cable chronically being exposed to outdoor weather can be prone to aging, for example, easily being frozen in winter, which is harmful for the power cable itself. There is a need, therefore, for seeking a reasonable and safe releaser for testing.